Ray Valiant and the case of the Murder of Tenchi Masaki
by KODfreak
Summary: A year after his case in which he saved the characters of Soul Eater, Ray Valiant investigates the mysterious murder of a famous Anime icon, Tenchi Masaki.
1. Chapter 1 Jackpot baby!

It's been a year since this all began. Since I found my girlfriend dead in my apartment. Life hasn't been the same after that. I got back on the bottle, and drove nearly everyone away from me. My so called family couldn't deal with me anymore, so they left. The only one who wanted to put up with me was Blair...to try and cheer me up, we sometimes play fuck games with each other...god I think I'm drunk even right now. I must be. I'm naked with Blair in my bed. She's in my arms...god I'm so unhappy. You'd think I would want to search for Walt again but...what's the point you know? He's got me by my toes...no that didn't sound right...fuck...he's got me...fuck it.

Anyway...I'm in my bed right now...Blair is naked with me. She is sleeping but then the phone rings  
like a bitch. The hangover is intense. I reach over, and pick it up.

"Yeah hello who the hell is it? I'm trying to fucking sleep..."

"Um oh uh excuse me. This is Detective Valiant, am I correct?"

"Yeah who's asking?"

"You may know me as Princess Ayeka from the anime Tenchi Muyo."

"No."

"Oh...well...I'm from that anime."

"I see. And you want?"

"Well, we heard you were the best Anime Detective there is, so we were wondering if you could help  
us."

"We, Miss Ayeka?"

"Yes...we as in me and the others that live in our house from the anime...ours was kind of a reality  
show. They contacted us and threw us all in together...even Ryoko the anime space pirate, the one  
who for years tormented my people was put in to shake things up."

"State your business..."

"Our good friend...very good friend Lord Tenchi...has...has...BEEN MURDERED!" she wails. I  
guess he meant something in that show.

"I take it you cared about him alot."

"Oh yes we did...uh but me especially! Listen, we will pay you top dollar for your help on finding the  
killer! I am a very wealthy Princess!"

"Wealthy!?" I say leaning up. Hoo hoo boy! I've hit the jackpot! "Miss Ayeka, Detective Ray Valiant  
at your service!"

"Oh wonderful! Well, here is our exact address."

She gives me her address, I take out some paper and write it down. I then quickly get up out of bed.

"Where ya goin' sweety?" Blair asks.

"I've got a case." I say putting my clothes on.

"A case? You haven't worked in over a year! Come on...let's play some more..."

"Maybe when I get back, alright?" I say fully clothed with my guns and holds. God she is persistant. I  
walk to the front door and outside. I don't get out as much as I used to so maybe this will be good  
for me. Anyway, it looks like I'll be driving to the airport now...I don't speak to Benny or Patty  
anymore. I get into my car and begin to drive.

Eventually I reach the airport. I park, and walk inside. I walk up to the front desk to ask for a no  
show ticket. Usually those cost alot less than a regular ticket. Anyway, I walk up to the lady.

"Hello. How can I help you?"

"Are there any no show tickets to Japan?"

"Let me check." She says checking her computer. "Yes we do have one. Would you like to purchase  
it?"

"Yes I would." I say. She prints it out and I pay the lady. Then I walk up to the security check point.  
Without Patty I have to go through the whole shpiel, and explain to them why I have dip  
guns...eventually I make it through and up to my gate. Fuck. The plane doesn't arrive for another  
hour. I decide to take a nap.

When I awaken, they announce the boarding of my flight. I walk up to the desk and hand in my ticket.  
I walk onto the plane, and take my seat. After a couple minutes...

"Excuse me? Is this seat taken?"

"Patty?"

I look up at Patty and she smiles.

"RAY!" She screams hugging me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I got a call from this girl named Ayeka saying they required my service as first officer of the best  
Anime Detective there is!"

I should have known...

"You didn't have to come Patty."

"But I wanted to...I haven't seen you in forever..." She said concerned sitting next to me.

"The times have been hard on me, Patty."

"I know...ever since we found-"

"Don't say it." I say interrupting me.

"Sorry...but I have been doing okay."

"Yeah...how is it working with Quentin Tarantino?"

"Great! He's so nice to Kid, Crona Tsubaki and me. He keeps saying how he has so many ideas for  
us!"

"That's good. He's a brilliant man. He can think of a thousand ideas for you."

"Yep! Oh how is that Naota kid doing?"

"He, his father, and the robot have been hired by director David Lynch. He claims they are perfect for  
his films."

"That's good..." She says yawing. The plane goes on the runway and we take off. Soon we are in the  
air.

"Um...Ray?"

"Yes?"

"Am I still your weapon?"

"Have you ever stopped being my weapon?"

"I guess not." She says smiling. "So who's this anime chick we're going to see?"

"Princess Ayeka. From the Anime Tenchi Muyo."

"Oooohh I love that one! Expecially little Ryo-Oki! What happened to them?"

"Didn't they tell you? Tenchi was murdered."

"Oh..."

"Yes. And this Ayeka is paying me alot to catch the murderer."

"Well I think this will be so much fun! Like old time, right?"

"Uhhh...yeah."

Eventually, including a nap later, we arrive in Japan at our gate. I wake up Patty, and we both exit out  
into the terminal. It's night here, I'm tired so I decide to call a cab. We go outside and call one. When  
we get inside, I tell the driver the address.

"That's a long ways away, pal. It's gonna cost you."

"Don't worry about it. I got it covered."

"Alright..."

He drives us out of the city, and far into the undeveloped farmlands. It's actually surprising that some  
Toons would want to live out here. But Animes are a little more civilized I guess...anyway, we finally  
reach a gate that is closed and to the sides of it are two large logs.

"This is our stop buddy, that will be 200 yen."

Thankfully that's alot less in american money, which I pay him. We step out and walk up to the gate  
as the driver drives away.

"Wow...this place is kinda creepy." Says Patty.

"Yeah..." I reply as we walk up to the gate.

"HALT!"

We stop in our tracks and I intinctly take out my dip gun.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Take it easy buddy!" another voice says. "We just want to know your business  
here."

"Who are you?"

"You are looking right at us. We are the gatekeepers."

It's those big log things at the gate.

"Oh. I am Detective Ray Valiant, this is my first Officer Patty Thompson. We are here to investigate a  
murder?"

"Oh yes, come right in you two." One of them says as the gate opens.

"Thanks." I say as we walk inside. We walk up to a large cabin like house, and up to the door.

"This ought to be interesting. I say knocking on it. After a bit a small girl with bright green hair  
answers."

"Oh hello! You must be the Detective!" She says smiling. "Come right in!"

We walk in and she has us sit on the couch. She leaves the room and comes back with some tea.

"Ayeka should be here any minute, then you can talk about crime stuff!"

"That's the plan." I say. After a bit, a woman with purple hair, pink eyes, and wearing lavish looking  
kimono walks in the room.

"Greetings." She says bowing. "I am Princess Ayeka. And I thank you for accepting my request."

"Uhh you're welcome." I say as she sits down. "So. I think we should start by you telling me exactly  
what happened."

"Oh yes of course...you see it all began one day when me and the other girls, that is I, Sasimi,  
Mihoshi, Washu, and Ryoko went for a dip in ove of our hot springs. We trusted Tenchi not to peep,  
although his medlesome father was not quite the same, so Tenchi hung out in the living room to read a  
book while his perverted father tried to peep at us, whom was met with Washu giving him the slip. So  
then we stayed in the bath for awhile, and after a bit we found Tenchi in the living  
room...with...with...*sniff* I'm sorry."

"It's alright, please continue." I say.

"Oh yes well...we found him...with a big stab wound...as if a blade went all the way through him..."  
she explained with tears in her eyes.

"I see...is there anyone who would want to kill Tenchi?"

"I definitely don't believe so...Tenchi was the nicest, sweetest, most kind boy you could ever  
meet...all he did was try to help and protect us, even though we sometimes got on his bad side...I  
know he still was very fond of us all."

"Hmmm...well there is one person I know who might have had something to do with this..."

"Who?" she asks in curiosity.

"There's a man who travels from place to place, killing off communites of animes and toons."

"How horrible!"

"Yes, he is a man in a dark suit, brown fedora and black circular glasses."

"Hmmm I'm afraid I haven't seen someone like that here before...come to mention it no men have  
ever stopped by since Tenchi passed away...not even his father or grandfather...you are the only one  
to visit in a while..."

"Hmmm...who was the person who saw Tenchi last?"

"Well...that would be Ryoko...but we rarely see her. She locks herself in Tenchi's room these  
days...Sasami brings her food to her and is the only one let in."

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but I am quite the negociator. I'm sure I can have her out in a jiffy." I say  
getting up. "Where's her room?"

"First one down that way but uh I don't think that's such a good plan." She says as I walk towards  
the door. I knock on it.

"Ryoko? Are you in there?"

"Who's this?" a voice asks.

"This is Detective Ray Valiant. I'm sorry about your friend, I know he meant alot to you. I just  
wasnted to come in and ask you a few questions."

"No! Go away!"

"Now now, there's no need to get emotional. I'll just go in, ask questions, and leave."

"Don't come in here!" she yells as I put my hand in the knob.

"Detective! Don't open the-" Ayeka shouts as I begin to open the door.

"Fucking fuck!" I yell as I find myself in the middle of a lake outside the house, soaking wet. It's like  
some kind of funhouse in there. I slowly make my way back to the shore. Once I'm there, I'm greeted  
with a woman with blue, very spikey hair, wide ears and wearing a dress of several different colors.

"Uh...sorry about that...I kind of have that on incase someone tries to get in."

"What the hell was that?"

"It's like a security system."

"I take it you must be Ryoko." I say walking up to her.

"Yes I am..."

"Look, I really want to find the murderer of Tenchi. I know how hard it is to talk about it, because I  
recently lost someone very close to me myself."

"You did?" she asked looking sad.

"Oh yes indeed. She was my girlfriend...one night after a long job me and my friends came back to  
my place to find her...disembowled...she was murdered...I took it hard...I neglected my  
job...dipping into saving to make my ends meet. I had to sell a chopper I had to pay the rent...plus  
getting back on the bottle didn't help either."

"So you do understand..."

"I do. We're not so different you and I."

"Well...okay...come sit down with me and I'll tell you everything I know." she says walking over to the  
porch. We both sit down next to each other.

"I'm not sure what Ayeka has told you, but I stepped out of the bath to get some towels. As I did...I  
saw someone...someone we know...it was this girl, wearing a business suit and dark glasses. She has  
long light green hair tied into two long ponytails. We know her as Miku. Apparantly, she was sent by a  
company called "Funimation" which helps bring our Anime to America, to protect us from any other  
harm...but ever since she arrived, I knew there was something off about her. She only pops in from  
time to time...so I know something is up."

"Hmm...what does everybody else think of her?"

"That's the worse part. Everybody else loves her. Sasami plays with her, she helps Mihoshi with  
cooking and chores and even helps Ayeka with the laundry and her things..."

It's not uncommon. I've heard about people like her. They open up to everybody else but they know  
you know their true intentions and throw it in your face.

"When does she usually pop in?"

"Every weekend, which would usually be tomorrow."

"I wish there was a motel nearby..."

"You could stay with me if you like."

"With you?"

"Sure...you can have my bed."

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Nah, It's okay. I have a nap bed in the living room I use anyway."

"Well...alright. Let's go back inside."

We walk back inside and the house is dark. I wonder where Patty went, but then I see her and Sasami  
asleep on the couch with blankets on them. Patty looks adorable when she's asleep. Ryoko smiles.

"Is she yours?"

"She's a close friend of mine. She's like a daughter to me."

"I can see. Well, I think I'm going to turn in for the night, Detective. Oh, and I disabled the security  
system so you're good to go." She says fading and then reappearing on her bed in the rafters, eyes  
closed already.

"Goodnight." I say walking to Ryoko's room. I close the door, get undressed, then slip into the bed.

Tomorrow this green haired bitch was going to pay.


	2. Chapter 2 These Nice People

I woke up to the light of the dawn. For a second or two I forgot why I was in this place. Oh yeah, to find out who murdered that one guy. Ahh right it was the green haired bitch. I get up and put my pants and shirt on and walk into down to the living room. It appears Sasami has made breakfast and everyone was sitting down. Including a few girls I haven't met.

"Hi girls." I say.

"Ah good morning Detective." greeted Ayeka. "I can see you already met Ryoko..." she says causing  
Ryoko to make a small smile and wave. "But there are three others here who haven't met you."

"I'm Mihoshi!" says a tan skinned, blonde haired woman in casual clothing. "I am a galaxy police  
officer!"

At that I instinctly take out my dip gun and point it at her. I'm not dealing with any more vespa riding  
space officers. Of course everyone looks shocked.

"D-Detective what are you doing!?" Ayeka asks.

"I dealt with one insane space officer before. Tell me! Do you know Haruko Haruhara?"

"Y-Yes! But we're not even friends! She never even did her job! I swear!"

"Alright..." I say putting my gun away. "Sorry about that. I had to kill Haruko in self defense. She was  
working for a homicidal maniac."

"Oh uh...I understand! Heh heh..." Mihoshi smiles and laughs nervously.

"Uhhh anyway, I'm Kiyone. I'm this girl's partner you could say. I know about Haruko. The  
producers of that anime Fooly Cooly liked her so much they let her basically do whatever she  
wanted, even summon that pirate king guy."

"Oh yes, Atmosk. I heard about him. Apparantly he's the most powerful space pirate in the universe."  
said Ayeka.

"Ohh he doesn't sound so big. I bet I could tear him a new one if we ever met." said Ryoko. I walked  
over to them. "Oh Detective. There's a space right here next to me." Ryoko says. I step over to her  
and join her.

"And you are?" I ask the spikey red haired anime girl.

"Who am I? None other than Washu! The great genius mastermind! Ha ha ha!" She laughs somewhat  
obnoxiously. "Which reminds me. After breakfast I want you to come down to the lab. I need to run  
some tests on you to determine if you have what it takes to be the man to find the murderer of our  
Tenchi."

"Oh come on that's not needed. I'll find the murderer you can take my word for it."

"Nope! I forbid you to do any detective work unless you complete my tests."

"Washu, don't you think you're being a little hasty? This man is going to help find the evil killer who  
killed Tenchi." said Sasami.

"All too often these anime detectives turn out to be the same. Sleazy, lazy drunks. I know I turned  
down a lot of them but they were only after our money. You should consider yourself lucky that you  
got to stay the night."

"She turned down anime detectives?" I ask everyone.

"Oh yes...and it is true, most of them did turn out to be sleazy drunks. She said we couldn't accept a  
detective unless she hired one herself...heh heh...but I guess I was really anxious to put our worries to  
rest..." explained Ayeka.

"Trust me, I want to find Tenchi's murderer just as bad as everyone else, but I only want the right  
man for the job." explained Washu.

This was bad. I'm a lazy drunk! I don't know about sleazy...okay so I have sex with Blair sometimes,  
big whoop. But it's only because I'm lonely and she's the only one who wants to stay with me!

"Alright fine. I'll pass your little tests and then I will find the murderer."

"You seem pretty confident, Detective. But don't think you'll pass that easily." Washu said with a grin.  
We then continued to eat the breakfast. It was pretty good. Don't believe the rumors. Anime food is  
actually very tasty. Anyway, we finish, and all the girls go back to their normal business. Even Patty  
goes to play with Sasami and Ryo-oki again. Just Washu and myself are left.

"Alright Detective Ray, if that is your real name. Come follow me to my lab." She said. I followed her  
to a door on the side of the staircase. When we go inside, it's a massive room, like it never ends; an  
infinity room.

"What is this, some kind of fun house?" I ask.

"Why, having fun?" she asks sarcastically. We soon reach a bunch of different monitors.

"So what kind of tests are you going to run on me?" I ask. I really want to get this over with.

"Oh the usual medical ones. I'm going to need a hair sample, blood sample, just about everything. So,  
right this way." She says as a big metal slab appears in front of us. "Oh yeah and I'm going to need  
you to undress into your undergarments. Don't worry, normal medical reasons."

I groan. If anyone walked in to me undressed next to this obviously underaged girl, it wouldn't go  
down so well. But I comply and take off my shirt and pants until I am in my underwear. She snickers.

"Great! Now, up against the slab."

I walk up and put my back up against the slab. Metal restraints appear and tie me to it. Washu then  
walks up to me and pokes a syringe in me and takes some blood. She then walks back to her  
monitors and analizes it.

"Uh huh. Just what I thought. You're blood alcohol content is high. You are a drunk."

"You don't know what I've been through..." I say looking away.

"Hmph. I don't care. You're still probably a dirty drunk. Now to take a hair sample."

She walks over and pokes one my my hairs out, then walks back to her machines. She looks a little  
surprised.

"You're...you're the son of Eddie Valiant? The man who saved Toon Town?"

"Yes I am."

"Huh...yes I see...alright. Now time for the sperm sample!"

"Uhhhhh and just how do you suppose I do that? You got like a private room in here, or what?"

"Nope!" She says putting on a rubber glove.

"You're not serious, right?"

"This is how I always collect my sperm samples! It's much more fun this way! Now relax and let me  
wipe the dew off this lilly!" She says walking up to me. She was really going to do it.

"Uhh Washu this is very wrong...I mean come on you have to see the absurdity of this. Let me go  
into the bathroom to do it but for the love of god, just stop it!"

"Nah...you don't want me to stop it!" She said smiling and opening up my boxers. God this was so  
akward and wrong. A small teen girl was about to basically molest a grown man. And don't think that  
because she's a toon that makes it okay. 2-D or not it's still considered pedophillia by both races on  
the grown man's side. She grabbed my penis and started to jerk it. This was the most uncomfortable  
moment of my life, and it took every ounce of will I had not to get hard from this. I tried to think of  
anything that was unattractive. Suddenly Washu looked up.

"Huh. You are really trying not to get an erection."

"No shit. I don't think I could ever live with myself if I did."

"Well, anyway you passed."

"What?"

"Yeah. If you did get an erection I would have considered you a pedofile and kicked you out. Gotta  
protect little Sasami, you know."

"Uhh...yeah. I guess."

"But I can tell from your sex organ that you are sexually active. Do you have a girlfriend or  
something?"

"No. I just have someone to ease my lonliness."

"That sounds kind of perverted."

"It's not. I lost my girlfriend to a savage murderer. I came home one night to find her disembowled  
and dismembered, and I don't think I have even began to recover. The woman I have sex with is just  
a close friend who wants to try and cheer me up and relieve my sexual frustrations. I'm not some kind  
of perverted womanizer. Just a lonely man trying to treat my growing depression and anxiety."

"Hmmm...well...I guess I can look past it...but you've got to find a better way of coping."

"Believe me I tried. All the drinking in the world couldn't make me forget."

"Heh. You sound just like my Ryoko. After Tenchi's death she would drink sake all the time...uhh try  
not to hang out with her alone."

"Ha. Sounds like my kind of woman." I joked. Last thing I needed was getting sidetracked and drunk.

"Yeah well just be on your best behavior. I don't want you encouraging her. She can get  
uncontrollable when she's drunk."

"Don't worry. I'll keep her in check."

"Hmph. Well we'll see. Okay." she said as the restraints came off. "You can get yourself dressed and  
join the others. You're on the case!"

"I'm glad you agree Ms Washu."

"Please, call me Little Washu." She said with a smile.

"Alright. See you later Little Washu." I said walking back up to the living room. Patty is helping  
Sasami with lunch when there is a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Sasami said as Patty followed. At the door was Miku, and some other young girl. When I  
saw Miku I noticed something shocking. She highly resembled Walt. I mean she is wearing the same  
suit and glasses. What girl wears a men's suit and tie? It doesn't make any sense. And I had no idea  
who this other chick was.

"Miku! Mayuka!" said Sasami excitingly. "You're back!"

"Hey there Sasami!" said Miku with a smile. She ruffled the little girl's hair as they both walked inside.  
I walk up to them and Ayeka enters the room.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Detective, this is Miku, and Mayuka. Miku is our personal bodyguard, and  
Mayuka is the daughter of Tenchi."

"Tenchi has a daughter? You know, this is crucial information you should have told me."

"I'm sorry..." Ayeka said hanging her head down. "Wait, does this mean Washu accepted you as our  
Detective?"

"You better believe it!" I say with a grin.

"Alright!" Cheered Sasami.

"So I believe we haven't met." says Miku to me. I walk up to her. There was definitely something odd  
about her.

"I believe we haven't." I say. "Detective Ray Valiant." I say shaking her hand.

"Ah yes I've heard about you. Your father saved Toon Town."

"That he did." I say before turning to Mayuka. "And you must be Tenchi's daughter."

"Well yes technically." She says as I shake her hand. "I miss my daddy...not even Washu could bring  
him back..."

Sometimes Anime toons have the skills to bring each other back to life...as well as end it. Other times  
it just doesn't work. It's a game of chance.

"Don't worry. I'm going to find the bastard that did this." I assure her. She nods, though obviously  
upset.

"So, if you don't mind everybody, I suggest we all sit down and tell me everything about that night."

"Oh yes, come on everybody." said Ayeka. Everyone in the house came down to the couches except  
for Ryoko.

"Where's Ryoko?" I ask.

"Oh you know her. She never normally hangs around any more and mostly just keeps to herself."

"Hmmm I think I can bring her in here." I say walking upstairs and to Ryoko's door. I knock on it.

"Ryoko...Ryoko..."

"Uhhh huh...Ray?"

"Come down to the living room. We're all going to share our story of what happened that  
night...please come and join us."

"Ray...I don't think so...you know what I said earlier..."

"I know. Just be strong. For me?"

After a few moments, the door finally opened and Ryoko came out. I led her to the living room where  
everyone else was and sat down. Ryoko sat down next to me.

"Alright. So if I understand the story straight, you girls were taking a bath, while Tenchi was in the  
living room hanging out. And I understand some of you weren't?"

"Yes that's right Detective." Said Ayeka. "Miku was conducting other business at the time, and Ryoko  
left to get more towels because we all had forgotten to bring ones in with us. All seemed normal as  
Ryoko said Tenchi was still in the living room, but when we all got out and dried off we found  
Tenchi, dead."

"I see. Ryoko, are you sure you didn't see anything strange while you went to go get towels?" I ask  
looking at her. She looks away nervously.

"Well uh..."

"Ryoko..." I say sternly.

"W-Well...I did see...someone."

Everyone gasped except Miku, who looked emotionless.

"Ms Ryoko, you will tell us who you saw at once!" said Ayeka.

"I saw...I saw...Miku!" Ryoko said pointing at Miku.

"Ryoko, that's crazy. I wasn't even sent by funimation yet." said Miku in response.

"She's right Ryoko. Why would she even be here and how would she even get in?" asked Mihoshi.

"Trust me. I know what I saw."

"So what, you think Miku killed Tenchi?" asked Ayeka in anger.

"Well...got any other theories!? You think Tenchi killed himself!?" said Ryoko raising her voice.

"I think you're making up this stupid lie because your just jealous over how everyone likes her!"

Ryoko looked hurt by these words. She then scowled at Ayeka.

"You know what? Fuck you all!" She said before fading, probably back to her room.

"I'm sorry you had to put up with that Detective." said Ayeka sitting back down. "She is definitely the  
jealous type."

"Uhhh that's alright. I think I'll just talk to her alone." I say getting up. I walk up and over to Ryoko's  
door and knock on it.

"Ryoko? You in there? It's me, Ray. Do you want me to come in and talk?"

"Well...okay."

I let myself in to see Ryoko sitting on the bed. I walk over and sit next to her.

"I'm proud of you, you know."

"Huh?"

"Well it does take a lot of courage to speak the truth, even if your friends didn't think it was true. I  
think you might be right about her. She seems very suspicious."

"You do?" she asks looking at me.

"I do indeed. So I'm going to ask Patty to keep an eye on her. Get to know and befriend her. Maybe  
then I can get more information." I say standing up.

"Uh Ray?"

"Yeah?" I ask looking at her.

"Um...do you wanna watch Wild Samurai Lone Journey Five with me?"

"Wild Samurai?"

"Yeah...it's my favorite show...I mean...if you're not too busy..."

"Hm you know what? I think I could use a breather." I say walking over and sitting back down next  
to her. Sometimes you just need a break from work. Ryoko smiles and turns the television in the  
room on to the show. As I watch it, I've got to say, it's pretty awesome. It's about this crazy samurai  
who travels to different towns and cuts up all the foes he meets. And it's not cheesy PG-13 stuff  
either. It's hard core Tarantino styled mayhem. Anyway, after several episodes, Ryoko falls asleep,  
and leans on me. I smile because she looks kind of cute when she's sleeping. Ryoko is definitely a  
different looking anime woman, but a nice one nonetheless. Anyway, I slowly get up and gently lay  
Ryoko on the bed and quietly leave the room. I then walk downstairs to see everyone eating lunch.

"Oh hi Detective! You're just in time for lunch!" says Sasami.

"Alright. I'll join you girls in moment. Patty, can I have a word with you?"

"Uhh sure."

Patty and I walked into the hall.

"Look, I know this is going to sound weird, but I need you to become friends with Miku and gain her  
trust."

"Why? She seems nice. Ayeka said Ryoko must have drank too much sake."

"No Patty. I have reason to believe that Miku may indeed be the murderer. Now while it is unwise to  
jump to conclusions, it is wise to make me think otherwise. That is why I need you to do this for me.  
Who knows, maybe it is all a coincidence. I sure hope it is anyway. But we need to find out,  
understand?"

"I understand Ray."

We then walk back and join everybody. Sasami has prepared us a nice meal with several different  
kinds of japanese food. It's very delicious. She's quite the prodigy.

"So detective, any leads?" asked Mihoshi.

"Well none that are reliable. But I do believe the killer will return, which is why I think I should stay  
here for a little while longer."

"That won't be needed Detective." Says Miku. "I'm the one that was hired to protect them."

"Ever fight with one of these?" I say showing them by dip gun. "These bullets are filled with dip. One  
shot to the head of a toon and they're done for. And that goes for animes as well. For a while,  
nobody knew if anything could kill a toon except maybe other toons. That's changed when dip was  
invented. It's a liquid that melts toons away."

Everyone was shocked by these words.

"W-Why would humans invent something like that? W-Why would they ever want to kill toons?"  
asked Sasami innocently.

"What if I told you that it was invented by a toon?"

Everyone gasped except for Miku.

"Y-You mean a toon made that stuff? Was he a bad toon?"

"Oh, not only was he bad, he was the worst. For some psychopathic reason he hated toons. And  
humans perhaps to a lesser extent. I don't know why, but it probably was because he tried to get into  
the cartoon business, but failed because he was terrible at it."

At that comment Miku slammed her hands on the table and quickly stood up.

"I...excuse me." she said walking away. Patty stands up.

"Uhhh I'll go talk to her." she said leaving the room.

Bingo. I knew she would react to that. There's no doubt in my mind. Now at this point you're  
probably wondering, why would Miku react to what I said and how did I know she would? Well, the  
answer is simple. Miku must be Walt's sister. Or cousin at least. Come on, you must have catched on.  
She wore the same clothing as Walt does, what other proof do you need?

Anyway, we kind of ignore it and finish our meal and everyone goes about their business. I decide to  
go check on Ryoko, so I walk up to her room. She is still asleep on her bed. I smile. She kinda looks  
cute when she's asleep. I silently step over and sit on the bed. She moans and slowly grabs my arm  
and pulls me down with her. She curls her arm around mine and smiles. While this is comfortable I'm  
sure if any of the girls were to walk in right now they wouldn't be too happy about this. I try and slip  
out, but her grip is too strong. Oh well. It looks like I'm stuck here, so I decide to take a nap.

When I wake up, I slowly open my eyes. Ryoko is holding on to me, and I look up to see Ayeka's  
angry face.

"And just what do you think you're doing!?" she asks.

"Oh uh Ayeka. I just walked in here to check on Ryoko, when she kind of pulled me on the bed with  
her. I tried to loosen her grip, but she's pretty strong."

"Hmph! And you expect me to believe that?" she asks.

"Well yeah, because that's what happened."

"Oh sure. Right. And how do I know you two just didn't decide to sleep together?"

"Whoa! Ayeka it's nothing like that!"

Ryoko wakes up.

"Huh?...What's going on?" she asks looking up. She then looks at me and blushes.

"Oh! Detective. I'm sorry." she says letting go. Ayeka looks even angrier.

"Ryoko! How dare you seduce the Detective!"

"What? Ayeka have you been drinking too much sake again? We were just napping."

"Oh sure! I know what's going on here! You always try to make things difficult for me!"

"Ayeka, calm your arse down and take my word for it. There was nothing going on between us!"

"Oooohh! If I see something like this again, I'm telling Washu!" Ayeka said before leaving. That was  
kind of snotty of her.

"Is she like that alot?" I ask Ryoko.

"Yeahhh...pretty much...say...Ray?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna take a bath with me?"

"Uhhhh...what do you mean Ryoko?"

"Well...outside the house is a huge floating bath dome. It's pretty nice inside. Do you wanna come  
with me?"

"Well uh don't you think the others will get upset?"

"Well, not if we just slip in and slip out. Come on, it'll be fun."

"Well...I guess for a few minutes, but then right out, okay?"

"I promise it'll be quick."

"Alright. Let's go."

We walk back down to the living room.

"Ryoko is going to help me examine some clues outside." I say to those around. They all say "okay"  
and then we leave. I never got a good look outside this place. I've seen the huge lake surrounded by a  
forrest, and a path that seems to lead to some stairs. I then look up at a huge floating biodome. I  
notice other floating pieces of earth around as well.

"What is all this?" I ask.

"You know...I don't really know. As we went through different series our landscape kind of just  
changed."

"Huh. So how do we get up there?"

"Like this!" She says taking my hand. In a blink of an eye we are inside the dome. It's a large warm  
pond surrounded by many plants and a waterfall.

"Oh uh. But I don't have any trunks."

"You don't go into a bath with trunks, Ray." says Ryoko. "It may have looked like we did on  
toonami, but they just edited those on us. In the uncensored version, we don't wear anything."

"Uhhh oh boy..."

"Oh come on like you've never been naked with a woman before."

"Well yes but...isn't this a little akward for you? I mean you're about to get naked with a man you  
barely know."

"I know you enough." she says as she begins to take off her dress. I sigh and take off my shirt and  
pants. I see some towels hanging on a rack nearby so I take two and give one to Ryoko as I take off  
my boxers and put the towel around me. I then step into the bath putting the towel to the edge. It's  
actually very warm and relaxing. I slowly sit down on the seat in the water. I look up to see Ryoko  
looking down at me, completely naked only holding the towel in hand. I don't want to be rude and  
stare, so I look away. Ryoko slips in the bath.

"Ahhh. See? Not so bad, is it?"

"Hmm...no I guess not."

"You've got to learn to relax Ray..." said Ryoko clinging on to my arm. I wonder if she acted this  
friendly with all the other Detectives...I decided not to think about it because I kind of enjoyed it.  
Ryoko then snaps her fingers and a bottle of sake and two small cups are floating in the air.

"Want some?" she asks.

"I don't know about this Ryoko. I'm not exactly the best guy ever when I drink."

"Come on, a couple of glasses won't hurt. I promise I won't tell the others."

"Well...alright, but just a couple."

She pours me a cup, and I drink it. It actually tastes really good. Ryoko smiles and sips hers. I keep  
drinking until it's gone, then she tops off my glass...god it tastes good. Uh oh this is how it starts...I  
start to sip my second glass.

"Ryoko...just a couple more okay?"

"Come on Ray...wind down and have fun for once in your life. I promise everythng will be alright."

"It isn't right for us to get drunk."

"Ohh listen to you, mr professional." Ryoko said pouting and looking away.

"Yes Ryoko, I am a professional. And getting drunk right now would haunt me for days to come,  
especially since I gained Washu's trust. This wouldn't be right and you know it."

"Yeah...well...I'm sorry then..." she said looking upset. "I just wanted someone to have fun with  
me...all the girls of this house are just too...girly. They're never into the kind of stuff I'm into. They  
practically like all the same things, and none share the same interests as I do. That's why I wanted to  
hang out with you...because you're a guy, and I'm kinda in to guy stuff...so I thought we could have  
fun."

"Ryoko..." I say putting my arm around her. "We can still have fun. I know how it feels to be lonely.  
We just have to make sure it doesn't get too out of hand. Now trust me, I'd love to get all liqoured up  
like the next guy, but I would make myself look like an idiot and be kicked out faster than you can say  
blueberry pie. If you want, maybe later we can have some drinks, after everyone goes to bed. What  
do you say?"

"Well...alright I suppose." Ryoko said making the sake disappear. "So, what do you suggest we do?"

"I don't know. Whatever you want."

"Hmm...you wanna talk?"

"Talk?"

"Yeah. Well...don't you think we should get to know each other?"

"Why?"

"Well I am going to be staying with you girls for a while. At least until I catch the murderer."

"Then what?"

"Then...I will probably go back home."

"Oh...but you'll come to visit sometime, right?"

"Well...I suppose I could...anyway Ryoko, what's your deal?"

"I was a space pirate. I roamed the galaxies in search of treasure."

"Sounds pretty exciting."

"Oh believe me it was, plundering planets for all they had, taking over ships, it was so much fun!"

"Ha ha I bet it was. Of course you gotta be careful, or I might just bring you to justice." I say  
playfully.

"Oh really? And just what do you think you can do to stop me?" she asked grinning.

"Well I don't know. I might just have to cuff you and bring you into the station you bad girl." I say  
smiling. Ryoko was actually pretty fun to hang out with. Ryoko let out a laugh.

"Ha ha yeah. But nobody could ever catch me. Not even those buffoonish space police."

"No kidding? So what did you do with all your riches."

"Mmmm I'm not telling!"

"Come on, what the hell would I do with all of that?"

"Well, alright. But you can't tell anyone about this, especially Ayeka or Washu, got it?"

"I won't tell."

"Okay...I keep all my riches in a secret chamber in a cave not too far from here. It has never been  
detected and has never found."

"Wow...what do you plan to do with all of it?"

"I don't know...I was planning on spending it with Tenchi so we could retire together, but ever since  
he died...I don't know anymore..." Ryoko said looking sad.

"Hey come on, I'll pull that Miku by her ponytails and drag her into the station myself."

"But it won't bring Tenchi back..."

"You're right. It won't but...it will prevent something like this from happening again."

"I know but still..."

"Trust me. Coping with death isn't easy. And it won't ever get easy. But sometimes you just got to  
look forward towards the future, and enjoy the little things in life."

"Yeah...I think I'm hungry. Let's go back down to the kitchen to see if Sasami is done cooking."

"Alrighty."

We make our way to the steps and step out. I quickly put a towel around me, take my clothes, and go  
behind some bushes. Once I change back into my clothes, I meet with Ryoko again.

"There ya are! Took you long enough!" She said holding her hand out. I walk over and take it and we  
teleport back in front of the house. Once we walk inside, we are greeted with Ayeka.

"Hey Detective. Find any clues?"

"Mmmm I'm afraid not. Whoever did this was pretty clever." I lied.

"Hmm well, please join us for dinner."

We all sit down to a very delicious looking feast, and begin to eat.

"So Detective, find any leads?" Washu asks, her mouth full of food.

"No, I'm sorry but nothing worth looking into has been found."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find whoever did it! I don't think I could in a million years!" Mihoshi said with a  
laugh. I smile and continue to eat. I haven't eaten with a large group like this since I did with Laura  
and the Soul Eater kids. It was kind of nice and refreshing in a way. Toons are people too. we both  
have thoughts, passions, and emotions.

"So Patty, what have you been up to?" I ask.

"Ha ha! Me, Sasami, and Miku had so much fun!"

"Yeah? What did you do?"

"Sasami showed me how Ryo-oki could turn into huge space ships! And we even got to ride in him!  
It was so freakin' awesome!"

"Now Sasami, what have I told you about riding in Ryo-oki?" asked Ayeka. Sasami sighed.

"Only ride in him when either you or Washu is around..."

"Oh come on let the girl have some fun." commented Ryoko.

"That's exactly why we can't trust you to watch her with the space ship. You'll probably send it into  
light speed and crash it!"

"Oh come on, I'm perfectly fine behind the wheel of a space ship."

"Oh please I've seen drunk Jurians fly better than you."

"Hey, Ayeka come on. We're trying to have a nice peaceful dinner." I commented. She looked a little  
surprised and stared at me. Everyone else did too.

"Oh uh...sorry Detective..." said Ayeka. Everyone continued to eat and have small talk until we all  
finished and went about their business.

"Patty, a word?"

"Oh sure Ray."

We walk off into the hall by ourselves.

"So, got anything useful?"

"Hmmm...well Miku is a bit strange. She talked about how she was fired from her other jobs for  
being too tough or something..."

"That is kind of weird. Alright Patty, continue to hang with her and see if you can find any more info."

"Roger that! Goodnight Ray!" Patty said hugging me. I hug her back. She then leaves to Sasami's  
room. I walk back up the stairs to Ryoko's room. I find Ryoko standing in the middle of the room.

"Ray..."

"Ryoko, something wrong?" I ask. Ryoko walks up to me and gives me a hug.

"Thanks for sticking up for me at dinner...I don't think anyone has said anything to make Ayeka shut  
up before..."

"Oh uh...you're welcome Ryoko. I knew it was a little rude of her to insult you at the dinner table."

"Yeah well...it means alot to me. The others don't usually stick up for me like you do."

"Oh...well...maybe they should."

Ryoko leaned back from the hug and looked at me. Her expression was the kind that was a mixture of  
surprise and happiness. Like I had done the nicest thing that has ever happened to her. Still staring at  
me, her face slowly neared closer to mine. When something like this began to happen, it was only  
human nature that you just stood there and see what would happen. She moved in closer until we  
were inches apart. We then closed the space between our lips and engaged in a kiss. It lasted like two  
seconds before we came to our senses and pulled apart. The door was open. Thankfully no one  
walked by but had they it would be really messy to explain.

"Uh uh well...uh goodnight Ray! See you in the morning! Heh heh!" Ryoko laughed nervously before  
fading away. It certainly was akward for us...maybe just one of those heat of the moment type  
deals...maybe she was so happy that she didn't know what she was doing...ehh...fuck it. I decide it  
would be best not to think about it right now. I sigh and walk over to the bed and undress, then slip  
into the bed.

If I find out is was Miku hurting these nice people, there is going to be serious hell to pay.


	3. Chapter 3 Round one

"Ray! Time for breakfast!" I hear waking me up. I thought of a plan I would try today. I'm going to ask Patty, Sasami, and Miku to accompany me to the city to buy some spaghetti to make as a show of thanks for letting me stay here. Of course I plan to expose Miku along the way for what she really is.  
We'll see how it goes. Anyway, I get up and put my clothes on. I walk on out to see everybody sitting for breakfast.

"Ah uh there you are Ray!" Says Ryoko. "Come sit down next to me and join us for breakfast!"

"Sure." I say walking over down next to her. "By the way, tonight I want to show my thanks for staying here, so today I'll go to town to buy some spaghetti to make for you guys."

"Aww that's so nice of you Ray, but you don't need to do that." says Sasami.

"It's the least I can do. All of you girls are nice people, and you never deserved a tragedy like this...and I know me cooking dinner isn't much, but I just want to show my thanks."

"Well...I fully understand Detective. You shouldn't go alone though. The city's a big place." said Ayeka.

"I know that. Patty, this is why you're coming with me. You know japan. It's your birth country."

"Can me and Miku come too?" excitingly asked Sasami.

"Well...I don't know...I would feel safer if one of us grown ups went with you..." said Ayeka.

"I'll do it." said Ryoko.

"I don't think so Ryoko. I'm not sure we could trust you to look after them."

"And just what is that supposed to mean, Princess?" asked Ryoko with a scowl.

"You're not exactly miss responsible."

"Oh please. I can watch over them. It's no big deal."

"I don't know. What do you think Washu?" asked Ayeka.

"Hmmm well I'm sure Ray could keep her in line." said Washu. "But you better be on your best behavior."

"Don't worry I got this."

So after a bit we finish the breakfast, Ryoko, Patty, Sasami, Miku and I walk out of the house and on the path that leads out the front gate and apparantly to a bus stop that would take us to the city. Patty, Miku, and Sasami were ahead of us while we weren't too far behind.

"Looks like they're excited." I say to Ryoko.

"Yes...it's rare they get to go to the city...say Ray uh...about last night..."

"It's okay Ryoko. You don't have to explain it to me. I know it was just one of those heat of the moment things."

"Yes well...I'm glad you understand." Ryoko said with a smile.

"Ahh it's okay. I don't want things to be akward between us."

"Right."

We walked out of the gate and continued down the path.

"So is this going to be a quick trip?" She asks.

"It doesn't really have to be. We can make a day of it if you like."

"I'd like that a lot but...won't it be hard to look after the girls? I mean...Ayeka was kind of right...sometimes I'm not really good at being responsible..." She said looking embarrassed.

"Ahhh don't worry about." I say with a smile. "It's my job to look after people for one, and with you by my side, we'll have no problem."

"Okay." Ryoko said with a small smile. Eventually we all reach the bus stop, and after a few minutes, the bus pulls up and opens its doors.

"Alright everyone. Go take seats next to each other while we pay for the ride."

"Okay! Come on guys!" Patty said as they all followed her to the back of the bus, where the five seats in the very back were empty. I paid for all of us, then Ryoko and I made our way to the two seats left next to the girls in the back. I gave Ryoko the window seat. The bus made its way through the natural landscape of Japan and eventually to the city. Ryoko let us know when to get off, and we depart from the bus in the middle of the city.

"Okay girls. We're going to go to the grocery store first. Let's all stay close and not go running off, okay?" I say to the girls.

"Got it Ray!" says Patty. We walk a couple streets down to a grocery store and go inside.

"Ryoko, do you think you can watch the girls for a bit while I go get the spaghetti stuff?"

"Oh but Ray...I don't know...what if I lose them?"

"Hey, I trust you. Just follow and stay close to wherever they go."

"Alright. Come on girls. Let's look over here." said Ryoko as the girls followed her. I'm sure she'll do fine. I then come to a realization. All the asiles are marked in Japanese so I have no idea where to look. I look around for a bit until I find the pasta section and find some regular pasta. Bingo. Now where to find the sauce...It's somewhere wround here...I look down the next area and find a row of hundreds of sauces...thankfully, I find one with a picture of a tomato on it. I assume this is it, and if it is not I can always let Ryoko have a look to verify. Let's see if there anything I'm forgetting...oh right! Meatballs! Can't have spaghetti without meatballs...of course if I'm not sure I'll go ask Ryoko where they are so I don't pick up some mystery meat by accident. I looks down the different rows for a bit until I see Ryoko and the girls. They all notice and walk towards me.

"Hey Ray. Find what you need?"

"Almost. It seems you're doing a fine job of watching the girls."

"Yeah, I got em' under control. By the way, me and the girls were wondering..."

"Yes?"

They all take out a candy bar.

"Can you buy us these candies...pwease?"

I smile because they look so adorable. How could anyone say no?

"Alright. On one condition. You tell me where I can find some ground beef."

"Okay! Follow me!"

Ryoko took us to the meat area where they had fresh meat.

"Two pounds of ground beef, please." Ryoko told the man. He wrapped it up and I paid for it. Beef in japan is expensive, but it's worth it.

"Oh yeah, and that's tomato sauce incase you are wondering." says Ryoko.

"Thanks. I was going to ask that."

We all walk to the cashier at the front and I pay for all the food and candy and we leave the store.

"So where to now?" asks Ryoko.

"Well if you girls want we could go for some...ice cream."

"ICE CREEEAAAM!" Ryoko screams excitingly all the girl's faces light up.

"Oh can we? Please please please!" They all ask.

"Ha ha sure. Let's go."

"YAY!" They all cheer. Even Miku. She may be weird but maybe there's more to this. For the most part she seems like a normal girl...ah hell. Anyway Ryoko leads us to the nearest ice cream parlour. I've never been to one in Japan before, so this will be a first for me. When we go inside, it's a lot like an ice cream place in America, but all the flavor labels are in japanese. All the girls look at the flavors.

"What flavor do you want, Ray?" asks Ryoko.

"Hmm I like a good chocolate vanilla swirl."

"Alright. I'll order it for you."

Ryoko asks what ice cream the girls want, and tells the cashier in japanese. I didn't know she could speak japanese. She's a pretty cool woman. The cashier scoops up our ice cream and gives it to us as I pay him. The ice cream is pretty good. We find some seats to sit at.

"Thanks Ray!" says Sasami. "Today was so much fun!"

"You're welcome Sasami."

"Yeah I had a lot of fun too." says Miku.

"Yes, by the way Miku, I wanted to ask you just out of curiosity, why did you look so flustered after I had said that Judge Doom was a failed actor."

"Oh uh...no particular reason. I just really had to use the bathroom."

"Ah..." I say. I think she's lying. I look at Ryoko and she looks a little curious. After a bit more of unrelated small talk, we finish our ice cream and walk back to the bus stop. After a bit of waiting, the bus arrives and we get on it and sit in our seats from last time. The girls fall asleep but Ryoko and I stay awake. It's already sundown so I hope Ayeka and the others aren't too worried about us.

"Today was so much fun Ray." says Ryoko.

"Yeah. I had a lot of fun too." I said.

"We should maybe...you know...do this again?"

"Well sure, if we have the time."

"Well...maybe just you and me?"

"Gee uh...sure." I say. I wouldn't have the slightest clue what Ryoko and I would do with a day to ourselves.

"Alright." Ryoko said smiling. Eventually the bus stopped at our stop, we woke up the girls, and left the bus. Patty turned into her gun form and slept in my empty spare holster, while Ryoko carried Sasami. Miku was the only girl awake, and she followed us back to the house. Once we got inside, we were greeted with all the girls running up to us.

"There you are!" Snapped Ayeka at Ryoko. "We were worried sick! I was told this was to be a quick trip, not a whole day!"

"Yeah sorry Ayeka. We just a little sidetracked is all." I tell her. "And Ryoko did a really good job of watching the girls."

"She did?" Ayeka asked.

"Yep. We had no problems whatsoever." I say looking at Ryoko. She smiles.

"You heard the man, Princess. I had my eye on them the whole time."

"Well, that was pretty responsible of you Ryoko." said Washu.

"Yeah well, I can be when I want to."

I walk over to the couch, take out Patty and set her on it. She transforms back into a girl, still sleeping. I put a blanket over her and walk back to the others.

"I'm going to go take a little walk for a bit and then get started with dinner."

"Okay Ray." says Ayeka. I walk over to the kitchen and set down the groceries, then walk outside to the back, all the way to the shore of the lake. I know now that while I like living with these people, I must remember why I am here. I have to solve this murder, that's my number one priority. And I have a suspect that I still think might have had something to do with it. I then look over across the lake, wondering exactly where the chamber containing Ryoko's riches was. It was probably none of my business. Hm? Suddenly I hear footsteps behind me. It's probably Ryoko. After the noise of the footsteps gets louder then stops behind me, I turn my head around, and it's Miku. We don't say anything for a few moments, just stare each other down.

"You know who I am, don't you?" she asks. I assume she means the fact that she's related to Walt. I turn my head away.

"You're the sister of Walt Doom, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"So then it was you...who killed Tenchi wasn't it?"

"Yes, I did it."

"You don't even work for Funimation, do you?"

"No. That was a lie."

"Just what are you planning to do? And why?"

"I knew by killing Tenchi that this would stir up a whole lot of chaos at their household, and would create a wild goose chase to find a detective. I knew eventually they would pick you."

"I see. So you pretended to be their guardian, because you knew eventually I would take the case and come over here."

"That's right."

After a bit we don't say anything.

"You don't have to do this you know." I say.

"I'm afraid I must."

I quickly turn around to see Miku has summoned two floating buzzsaws to her sides, each covered in blue flame. She launches them at me, and I step out of the way of each one. They act as boomerangs, and as she launches them at me again I block them with the long barrels of my dip pistols. Those things are indestructable. Anyway, as I shoot a few bullets at her, she very swiftly dodges them and reappears in front of me and holding on to her buzzsaws, she swings them at me but I block them with my guns and we continue to duel. She's pretty fast and nimble for a little girl, a lot like how Walt was. She tries for a vertical slash but I block it with one arm then hit her in the head with the butt of my pistol in the other, and as she stumbles back in pain I spin kick her in the head. She trips and falls to the ground. I walk over to her and point my gun at her.

"So, am I going to bring you in quietly, or do I have to detain you?"

"Ray!"

I see Ryoko quickly run up to me.

"What happened?"

"It seems she wanted to kill me, so we fought, and I beat her." I say. Miku slowly sits up.

"I knew it you little bitch! First you kill Tenchi, and now you're going after the detective! Well, we'll see how you like it once you're good and dead." Ryoko said summoning a laser sword. Just then we hear voices.

"What's going on!?" Ayeka's voice shouts. I quickly put my gun away and Ryoko makes her sword vanish. Ayeka, Washu, Mihoshi and Kiyone run up to us.

"I heard gunshots and loud noises! What the heck's going on and why is Miku on the ground?" Ayeka angrily asks.

"I was going for a walk and I guess Miku was too but she tripped and fell and Ryoko and I walked up to aid her." I lie.

"That's the truth princess. Right Miku?"

Miku nods.

"Then why the gunshots?"

"Ahh that was just me being dumb, shooting into the lake. I was bored." I say.

"Hmph, well try and keep it down. Making loud noises like that at night can be very misleading." said Ayeka.

"Sorry. It won't happen again."

"Alright...carry on I guess but hurry back soon. We're getting hungry!"

"Don't worry I'll be in the kitchen in a little bit. Ten more minutes."

"Alright then."

They all walk back to the house. Once they are inside, Ryoko and I turn back to Miku.

"Why did you lie to them?" She asks.

"Because. Obviously they wouldn't believe that you are the culprit. But this doesn't mean you're off the hook. All I need is some evidence and you'll be in the slammer in no time at all." I say. Miku stands up.

"Well, that's going to be a very hard thing to prove." Miku said with a smile.

"Oh don't worry, I'll prove it."

"Hm. I'd like to see it." Miku said as she began to walk back to the house. After she did, Ryoko walks up to me and gives me a hug.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"When I saw you in that position I thought that Miku attacked you...she's dangerous..."

"Don't worry. We'll bring her to justice."

Ryoko pulled back and looked at me.

"Can I sleep with you tonight? I'd feel a lot safer if I did."

"Sure. It's probably for the best. We'll have to sleep with one eye open."

"Yes..."

"Ryoko?"

"Yes Ray?"

"I was wondering...where exactly did you hide your riches?"

"Mm...I hid them in the chamber way over there." Ryoko said pointing across the lake. "Would you like to go see sometime?"

"Yeah sure."

"Alright. But we should probably get back to the house."

"Right."

We break apart and begin to walk back to the house. Once we arrive, I immidiently walk to the kitchen and begin to prepare dinner.

"Hey Ryoko." I say.

"Yes Ray?"

"Want me to teach you to make spaghetti?"

"Oh but Ray..." Ryoko said walking up to me. "I'm not a very good cook..."

"That's okay. It just takes practice. Between you and me, this is the only thing I know how to make."

"Really?"

"Yep. I can't cook for shit. So, let's get started. Spaghetti is very easy to make. The first thing we need to do is boil a pot of water."

"Okay." Ryoko said getting a pot out. She poured some water in it and set it on the stove, then she turned it on.

"Okay. What's next?"

"Now you prepare the pasta while I prepare the meatballs. Just put the pasta in the pot, and wait for the noodles to boil. After about a few minutes when the noodles are nice and cooked, turn off the stove."

"Got it Ray."

I watch Ryoko do as I said as I prepare the ground beef. She's very cautious and careful as she puts the dry pasta in the pot.

"Did I do it right?" she asks. I smile and nod. "Yes!" She cheers. As the minutes go by, I finally prepare the meatballs and sauce, and Ryoko finishes with the pasta.

"What's next?"

"Now put the pasta in a colander in the sink."

"Got it."

"Ryoko takes out a colander and gets started. After a bit we both finish up, and prepare a large bowl of spaghetti.

"We did it!" exclaimed Ryoko.

"Yes. You did a very good job Ryoko."

"I did?" She asked with sparkles in her eyes. "Of course."

"Woo hoo!" She cheers.

"Okay everyone! Dinner time!" I shout to the girls. Everyone hurries over and sits at the dining table and I put the bowl of spaghetti on the table as Ryoko gives everyone a bowl and a fork. We sit down, everyone serves themselves, and we all begin to eat.

"Mmmm! This is so good, Ray!" says Mihoshi. "Yeah, I've never tasted anything like it." says Kiyone.

"Oh, well I'm glad you like it. Ryoko helped you know."

"Really? Ryoko's not really one to be good at cooking..."

"Oh you'd be surprised Ayeka..." said Ryoko with a grin as we all continued to feast.

"Well anyway, you two made a delicious dinner!" commented Sasami.

"Thanks Sasami." I say.

"Ehh I had better." says Miku.

"What'd you say!?" Ryoko angrily said pointing her fork at Miku.

"Ryoko calm down this instant! She's just a little girl you know she didn't mean to insult you!" shouts Ayeka.

"Well I think it's delicious. You did a wonderful job, Ryoko." says Washu.

"Oh uh...thanks mom." Ryoko said calming down. Maybe Washu doesn't give Ryoko much praise, I don't know.

"Yeah, your cooking's not so bad after all." says Mayuka.

"By the way Mayuka, how did you came to be?" I ask curious.

"Oh, it's a long story. But to sum it all up, a demon took her DNA and mixed it with Tenchi's, making me. Then I guess Washu brought me back with a crystal, in a way so I grow up to my original age fast! Then she made me stay pretty forever!"

"I see..."

"Yeah! And Ryoko is my fighting instructor."

"Fighting instructor?" I ask Ryoko.

"Yeah...I didn't like her at first but then she kind of grew on me..."

"Yep! I'm getting good at fighting, aren't I Ryoko?"

"You sure are you little squirt." Ryoko said with a smile. I wonder what kind of fighting Ryoko teaches. Anyway, after a bit we all finish the dinner, I decide to do the dishes. As I am finishing cleaning them, Ryoko walks up to me.

"Hey Ray. Almost done?"

"Just about. After I'm done I'm probably going to hit the hay."

"Not so fast Detective. There's still one thing you owe me."

"What's that?" I ask.

"You still owe me a night of some sake."

"Oh...right. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Don't start with me! We are going to have a fun night of drinking, no excuses!" She said hooking her arm around mine. I turn off the sink and smile.

"Alright fine."

"Woo hoo! Alright! Let's go to the bath dome!"

"Ha ha okay." I say as Ryoko practically drags me by the arm and out of the house. Thankfully everyone else in the house was too preoccupied to notice us. We go outside and Ryoko teleports us to the warm, moist enviorment of the bathdome. Ryoko walks away to undress and I walk a ways to undress as well. As soon as I take off all my clothes, I walk into the bath. Then see Ryoko walk naked out of the mist with a bottle of sake and drinking cups. I look away, not wanting to be rude.

"Ray..."

"Yes Ryoko?"

"Don't be afraid. Come on, look at me."

I turn my head and look at Ryoko. She smiles.

"You shouldn't be afraid to look at me when I'm naked. I don't mind if you sneak a peek. I know you find me attractive."

"Well...you are." I say smiling. Ryoko steps into the bath, and sits close next to me. She pours us both a cup of sake and we both take a sip.

"Ahhh this is just what I needed. A nice relaxing dip in a hot bath." I say.

"Yeah, it really hits the spot after a long day." Ryoko says leaning on me. We continue to drink and talk.

"You know Ryoko, animes like this really take me back. It just ain't like it used to be."

"Yeah I know what you mean. They have this thing I hear called Toonami. They show a lot of popular shows but...never any of the good stuff that started it all you know? I tell ya, when they brought it back, the only thing they showed was our crappy GXP series, and I ain't know what the hell that was all about. Not nearly as good as our OVA's." Ryoko said drunkingly as we went through are fourth glass. Ha ha I feel funny.

"Yeah I heard it was crappy..." I say...ha ha it was bad.

"Ya ha ha they gave Ayeka a fuckin british accent...ha ha I was laughing about it for DAYS."

"Ha ha ha oh yeah."

"Yeah, Let me tell ya, it was like they dubbed us over like a Shaw Brothers movie...ha ha so fucking weird."

"Yeah well, at least it's all over and you can go back to your lives, like it used to be." I say.

"Ahhh it ain't like it used to be but...it'll do." she says closing her eyes and leaning on me. She smiles and makes a small, soft laugh, then holds me by my arm...god she's hot...she's one hot toon alright.

"I heard that." Ryoko says.

"Huh?"

"I can read your thoughts. You think I'm hot..." she said with a drunken grin, all her sharp teeth showing.

"Yeah I did think that...ha...it's because you're hot." I say lightly poking her on the nose.

"Mmm hm hm...you too." She said leaning towards my face. We share a soft, warm kiss, but I make it deeper and she moans as I grope her breast and pull her closer to me.

"Come on, tell me all about it."

"Uh oh!" Ryoko whispered as we pulled from the kiss. Aww why now?

"What is it?"

"This way!" She said as we teleported behind a large rock. Washu and Miku were walking into the bath.

"Great! My mom and that little brat are here to spoil our moment!" whispered Ryoko.

"Well...I don't know he kind of just accused me of being the murderer, then pushed me to the ground." said Miku.

"I see...well that was rather aggressive."

"Yeah...he said he would shoot me with his dip gun if I tried anything..."

"Well. It looks like I might have to have a talk with him..."

"She's lying! Come on Ray, let's get out of here!" whispered Ryoko as we warped from the bath dome to Ryoko's bed in her room.

"But Ryoko! Our clothes!"

"Ahh we'll get em' in the morning. Right now, let's have some fun..." She says laying on top of me. Ha ha this is fun...I hold her close and we have a deep tounge kiss. I then turn her over so I am on top, we continue to make out. I then get a fuckin' ragin' boner, and stick it in her wet pussy. She moans loudly as continue again an...again...

What the fuck? I wake up...apparantly the next morning? In Ryoko's bed? My head feels like shit, and so does my stomach. I'm trying to remember what happened last night...let's see...I fought with Miku...then I made dinner...and after Ryoko and I...yeah we went into the bath dome and drank sake, then we...I guess that's where I blanked out. I guess I got drunk. Well let's get up and pretend this never ha-...huh...what's this? There's something soft and rather kind of a little large in size laying on top of me. Is it an extra blanket? No...I'm feeling it and it feels like...hm...I open the blankets and...

It's...Ryoko!? Ryoko's naked, and holding on to me while sleeping. I lay here shocked at the sight. She's sleeping softly on me...but why is she naked? Suddenly I see Ryoko slowly open her eyes and look at me.

"Eh...huh wha?" she softly says. Her eyes suddenly go wide.

"AHH!" She screamed scampering out of the bed. "What the hell Ray!"

"What do you mean!? I just woke up with you laying with me!"

"Well what the fuck happened to me?!"

"I guess...we got drunk drinking sake." I say looking away. I can only imagined what we did in our drunken state.

"Oh god...oh my fucking god..." Ryoko said turning away. "I'm so sorry Ray. It's all my fault."

"No Ryoko. Don't blame yourself. I'm mostly at fault here."

"No! If only I hadn't goaded you into drinking with me this would have never happened!"

"Ryoko..."

"I'm sorry Ray..." Ryoko cried. "I don't how you can possibly forgive me but...I think...we should stay away from each other...for a while..."

"Hey...come on...Ryoko." I say. But it's too late. She fades away and teleports somewhere.

It looks like I'll have to try and fix this before anyone suspects anything...


End file.
